One Week
by ykmy
Summary: [ItachiSakura] AU Oneshot. Haruno Sakura’s about to marry Uchiha Sasuke, but why does she always find herself in the arms of his brother instead?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from characters to the anime itself. I'm just a mere fan fiction writer providing happiness for the shippers of this pairing. Thank you.

**Summary**: Itachi/Sakura **AU One-shot**. She was supposed to marry the father of her child, **NOT** to develop intimacy towards her brother-in-law. But can a one-week of romance turn everything upside down?

**Warning(s)**: My _**first**_ ItaSaku so be nice, will you? Swearing, sexual themes and OOC(?)

**Beta-read (finally!)**: tootalltigerlil →Thank you very much!

**Photo Cover**: http : / / yukimiya . deviantart . com / art / ItaSaku-ONE-WEEK - 105312015 [Remove spaces]

* * *

"_From now on, you are to be a member of this family. We expect your courtesy and accordance to our tradition, Haruno Sakura."_

When Sasuke told his fiancé that the Uchiha's sent a summoning message from Konoha, Sakura didn't know what to expect. Some how she didn't think that a pleasant tea ceremony where both of Sasuke's parents would shower them with their blessings would be an option. And it was fortunate that she didn't, for what welcomed her almost crumbled her resolve.

Stepping inside the humungous house was even worse. Sakura never felt so alone, even if Sasuke was walking ahead of her. He did once tell her that he came from a well-off family, but this was way beyond what her imagination could produce. She was only five years old when her parents decided to migrate to Tea Country and leave the Leaf Village for good. At that tender young age, she was still unaware of Sasuke's family and their influence. If she had known, perhaps she wouldn't have dared to approach him that fateful festival night.

With a careful turn of her head, Sakura briefly glanced at Sasuke. He had been quiet the moment they arrived in the village. She knew how much Sasuke resented going back and she could tell that hadn't change for the last two years. When she asked him why he left his home, all he said was 'It's stifling' and, 'I'm not wanted'. The latter made her feel a bit sorry for him. That confession entailed a thousand reasons… including the existence of his older brother, whose name was still yet unknown since he treated it as an irritating piece of his cursed life. The relationship between them corroded into something that was beyond repair. His father always favored his older brother above anything else. Sasuke felt like he had been living under his shadow for far too long and decided to leave. He journeyed north and eventually lived in Tea Country, where they first met.

When they entered the room, Sakura held her breath involuntarily as she saw more than two people waiting inside. She was expecting to meet the parents… not the entire family!

Once again, she found herself throwing Sasuke a wary glance, wishing that he would return her gaze and assure her. But knowing Sasuke, he'll try his hardest not to look vulnerable in front of his family, even if it meant ignoring his nervous bride-to-be.

Sadly, this made Sakura rethink why she even accepted his proposal in the first place.

"You're late. You were scheduled to arrive fifteen minutes ago." A man in his sixties, dressed in a traditional hakama was sitting at the centre of six people, said in calm yet nagging tone.

Sasuke bowed, his eyes remaining glued on the tatami floor. When Sakura saw the gesture, she quickly followed, hoping that her slip-up was left unnoticed. "We apologize, Ryujinko-sama, it was not our intention to insult you in any way." Although Sasuke may have sounded stiff and polite, it was evident in his hidden face that he loathed bowing down before an old coot he hated almost his entire life.

The man named Ryujinko sighed and said, "Very well. We are glad that you both arrived safely. You know that our family regained both allies and enemies in the past century. Traveling without the security we sent worried us, Sasuke."

"I thought it was unnecessary, for I bear not one symbol of the Uchiha family on me." Even without seeing what was happening before him, he could tell that he once again he effectively started another uproar within the main branch members.

"Sasuke." The feminine voice, which he recognized as his mother's said in a reprimanding tone.

"It is better if you refrain from spouting unnecessary things, son." His father followed.

Sasuke bit his lip, "I… forgive me, father."

Sakura felt her heart race at the sudden turn out of events. They weren't even discussing the wedding yet, but Sasuke already stirred a commotion.

When everyone seemed to calm down, they began focusing their attention towards the only stranger in the house. When she felt everyone's gaze grow heavier on her, Sakura quickly spouted a quick introduction. The conversation started with how she and Sasuke met, what did her parents do for a living, whether she went to college or not, and her current profession. Sakura was relieved that none of them criticized her answers but some of them eyed her disdainfully. Sakura felt less nervous when she saw the only woman in the group, Sasuke's mother, smiling her way. It was like a breath of fresh air, Sakura thought in relief.

"So, how far along are you, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto asked, bluntly and straight to the point.

Well, there goes Sakura's fresh air.

She and Sasuke had been living together for the past five months after having dated for almost over a year. Then one day, Sakura found out that she was three weeks pregnant. When she told Sasuke, he thought it over and asked her to marry him.

She didn't know if that was the wisest decision. But since it was only appropriate in order to raise the unborn child inside her womb, Sakura gave in and said 'yes'. Even if it felt like it was more like Sasuke did it out of a sense of duty and not because he wanted to start a family. Children were a topic they both _never_ discussed. They're both successful in their own careers and starting a family was hardly topping their priority list. Sometimes, Sakura wished she hadn't said yes. Deep inside of her, she knew that being together for over a year wasn't enough.

And they barely still knew each other.

"About a month now." Sakura said quietly as she fought desperately to maintain eye contact, afraid that the elders would reprimand her if she didn't.

Before they could discuss her pregnancy further, the door suddenly opened and in walked a man who seemed to be an older version of Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened, _Could it be?_

"Ah, Itachi, you're late." Sakura noticed how oddly pleasant Ryujinko sounded, whereas a few minutes ago, he sounded upset when he was talking to Sasuke.

The man named Itachi bowed and said something about a 'mission'. After that, he took the spot next to Mikoto and then looked at Sasuke as if he just noticed him for the first time.

Sasuke returned his look with a blatant, hateful glare. Itachi seemed to be amused, which pissed him off more.

Sakura didn't notice that she was staring at the new comer. Itachi turned his head and met her gaze, the smile on his lips vanished. His eyes were the bottomless color of total darkness, just like Sasuke's. In fact, they looked so much alike that she could've mistaken them as twins. But the lines on his face set him apart from Sasuke. Itachi looked more angular and masculine, while Sasuke looked like a gentler version of him. However, she wouldn't dare say that to her fiancé. He wouldn't like it if she referred to him as the softer version of Itachi. That would just kill him.

Sasuke had to reach out and hold her hand just to stop her from gaping openly. Sakura smiled at him, happy that Sasuke finally did something to reassure her.

Itachi watched the exchange silently with mild interest.

* * *

**1****st**

The next day, Sakura wandered alone in the house since Sasuke and his parents went to visit some distant relatives in Rain. Only a day had passed, but everyone seemed determined to keep Sasuke away from her as soon as possible. She was no dumb bimbo chick who can't figure out the annoying little fact that nobody wanted her in the Uchiha family. Yesterday's meeting was probably the worst engagement she had ever been into. The barely concealed spiteful words were a death blow if not for Sasuke's warm, supporting hand.

And now, upset that her fiancé just left her in a place that would gladly throw her out, Sakura found solace in the compound's vast garden. She had never seen such beautifully woven, man-made landscapes before. Her fingers lightly touched the red wood of the small bridge atop the koi pond, feeling alight at the peacefulness of the area. Sakura looked down upon her reflection in the water, seeing herself in a whole different light since her commoner's clothes were now replaced by a summer kimono that Sasuke's mother brought to her. This garden, these clothes… these luxuries… she did not deserve it and never really dreamed of deserving it.

She was just a simple, local girl who dreamed of becoming the best medic in the country. Treating the sick was already contentment for a girl who only yearned to help the needy and to expand her knowledge at the same time.

Seeing herself garbed in clothes that she could never afford made her doubt her wedding to Sasuke all over again. This wasn't the first time Sakura considered calling off the engagement. There had been a hundred different occasions… and she could've done it earlier before she was asked to meet his parents.

Sighing pitifully, Sakura continued sprinkling fish pellets onto the pond and watched idly as it was feasted upon.

"I just fed them."

Startled, Sakura spilled some of the pellets and almost fell over the low railing of the bridge. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting to fall and splash down into the water. But such an unfortunate event did not come as she found herself in the arms of Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi held her surprised gaze, his arm still around her waist, holding her securely.

She could feel her breath hitch only just a little. Noticing that she was still leaning against his arm, Sakura quickly amended the situation by pushing him away and standing on her own wobbly feet. She could still feel those dark, haunting, obsidian eyes on her and her breathing became a little more erratic as her heart started to pound madly. _What is this? What's happening to me?_, she asked herself, trying her best to calm her beating heart. Seeing the older Uchiha a lot closer and noticing how good looking he was started a ruckus inside her chest.

Itachi didn't say anything and just regarded her with a calm, gentle gaze.

"Welcome home, Itachi-san." She respectfully bowed and gave him a proper greeting. Mikoto said he was off to a business trip that will last a day or two. She was surprised to see him back so early.

"The house is empty. Where are they?" Deep, sensual baritone questioned the flushing medic.

Sakura tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking despairingly on the ground, "They went to see your other relatives, Itachi-san." The honorific-manner of speaking sounded odd to her ears.

"Hn," was all he said and then he left her.

She straightened up and watched him enter the house. But before he disappeared, he stopped and sent her an odd look over his shoulder, "You should be careful. You are carrying the future of this clan, after all." A strange shiver went down Sakura's spine, which altogether stopped when Itachi was gone.

Sakura let out the air she was holding. Somehow, she was upset with what the older Uchiha said but forcefully ignored it. To her, Itachi seemed kind of weird.

_Sasuke said they'd be gone for a few days. So that means… _Her eyes went wide as realization kicked in. She most likely will have to endure a few days alone with Itachi. _Oh no…_

* * *

**2****nd**

Sasuke just phoned her that afternoon and told her that they were stranded in the Village of Rain due to some weather difficulties and would probably prolong their stay for a few more days. When she hung-up, she couldn't help but release a weary sigh. She had no other choice but to live with Itachi for a week. She was wondering if she'll ever be able to stop herself from getting flustered whenever he was around. She'll lose the dignity she barely had if anyone found out that she's actually crushing on her fiancé's older brother. What would Sasuke think about her behavior??

And speak of the devil; Itachi appeared, coming down the stairs. Their gazes locked for a minute before a female servant announced that their dinner was served.

They ate in silence, of course. Even though Sakura felt awkward, she was used to it. Sasuke didn't socialize that much. Itachi made it to a point that he will not utter a single word while eating. She tried to force him to open a conversation but all attempts failed.

As she secretly watched, Itachi did the same thing and observed the bubble-gum haired girl with more subtlety.

Unaware, Sakura thoughtfully observed the older Uchiha. As awful as it sounded, Sakura thought Itachi looked more beautiful than her own fiancé. It's not that Sasuke wasn't drool worthy or anything. He's handsome, yes, but his brother held that supercilious attitude that Sasuke seemed to be lacking. _Oh shit. This is not good… Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!_ This would be the umpteenth time she had to remind herself she was with Sasuke, not his brother.

When they were done, Itachi stood up and excused himself. He went upstairs again, probably straight to his room. Sakura didn't feel like sleeping just yet, so she went outside and spent the rest of the night wandering around the garden. A habit she had started ever since she arrived to the Uchiha compound. When she got back inside, she noticed the servant preparing tea in the kitchen. Curious, Sakura asked who she was making the tea for. The servant said Itachi requested it every night before he sleeps.

"I'll take it…" She said but the servant hesitated. Giving a reassuring smile, she said, "Its okay. I'm on my way upstairs. Go to sleep." Grateful, the servant thanked her and handed Sakura the tea set.

As Sakura went up stairs and approached Itachi's door, she balanced the tray on one hand and knocked. Being a waitress part-time for five years had its perks.

When the door opened, it revealed a shirtless Itachi wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants. Sakura tried not to flush but couldn't help her eyes from stealing small glimpses of his well-built upper body. _Wow._

"Where's Aiko?" he referred to the servant.

The question completely broke her trance, "Oh. I sent her to bed. She looked really tired so I volunteered to deliver your tea…", then she immediately added, "…Itachi-san." Really, she felt more like a servant than his future sister-in-law.

Itachi gave her a strange look and then went to open his door for her to enter.

So he wanted her to deliver his tea all the way? Didn't it cross his mind that all she wanted was to hand him his tea and leave? Inwardly sighing, Sakura went inside and placed the tray right on the table. As she went in, she took the liberty to observe the room. His room was fairly spacious, enough to house a table and two chairs. Everything was tidy and organized. She always wondered if Sasuke's the only person in his family who's so meticulous about everything. _Those two have so much in common…_

She turned and bowed again, "Well… good night, Itachi-san." As she went to the door, she tried to avoid his eyes by gazing at the floor.

"Have tea with me."

Stopping with her hand gripping the doorknob, she twisted her body slightly to look back at him. "I'm sorry?"

The look on Itachi's face was unreadable. "I can't finish this tea all by myself. Why waste it?"

Sakura was stunned by the invitation. _Did Itachi… No… no, you shouldn't. Get out of here, hurry._ The look he was giving her made it difficult for her to refuse.

And so in the end, she didn't.

"If you insist..." Resigned, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**3****rd**

Last night proved very interesting. For the first time, she actually had an actual conversation with Itachi. Even if it consisted of only one-word exchanges, it was still something Sakura could consider as a _conversation_. Itachi told her that he doesn't care whatever Sasuke does with his life… including suddenly showing up after two years of isolation and announcing that he's marrying some medic student from a remote village.

Even if his words were quite blunt and hurtful, Sakura thought she deserved it.

The conversation made her realize that she wasn't really ready to settle down, let alone whether or not she really loved Sasuke. Everything went so fast that she was unable to control her situation anymore.

_Itachi-san, what are you doing to me? _Was this some kind of a ploy for him to get rid of her? Did his parents tell him to do this and convince her that her decision of marrying an Uchiha was a mistake? 'Cause if it _was_, it's working quite well. She was starting to doubt everything. _Sasuke's only gone for three days and you're starting to doubt everything. Sakura, get a hold of yourself. That man loves you and you love him too damn much to refuse his proposal. You shouldn't regret this... no one should regret this._ And then sadly added, _You're here already, there's no turning back._ Why did she sound as if she had no other choice?

Too caught up with her own thoughts, she failed to see the last stair. She lost her footing and was about to hit the ground, hard. And then suddenly, she was hastily pulled back into Itachi's arms… again.

The thought of dying with a concussion made her forget the mechanism of breathing. But when she saw Itachi's face looking… a little amused with her situation, she was able to breathe out her pent-up frustration.

"Do you make a habit out of this?" Itachi nonchalantly asked. Really, is it possible for her to rouse any kind of emotion other than amusement at her expense from this man? Sakura will never know.

"I-I, NO, of course not!" and then she noticed how Itachi held her. Her body was flush against him and his face was only a few inches away from hers. She could feel his breath fanning across her cheek. "I'm a little clumsy, I know."

"A little?" Is it her or did Itachi actually try to tease her?

Her face blushed all-over out of embarrassment and from the fact that they were positioned way too intimate for future _in__-__laws_.

When she was about to ask him to let her go, Itachi released her and set her away from the stairs.

"Th-thank you." She said, a little breathless and still flushing.

Itachi nodded, "I'll be going out for a while. I'll be back soon." He told her and then he was gone.

Sakura watched his back until he disappeared and wondered why Itachi told her that. That was the first time he treated her as if… as if she was part of the family.

* * *

**5****th**

Itachi was gone for two days even though he did assure her that he'll be home as soon as he could. But why did she feel so empty? She never felt anything like this before, even with Sasuke. _What's happening to me_?

She missed their one-word conversations, his presence in the dining table, him catching her every time her brain and her feet refused to cooperate with each other. She's not developing a crush on Itachi, is she?

Bah, who was she kidding? Of course she was crushing on Sasuke's older brother… which was totally wrong! But damn, was crushing supposed to feel this way? Getting depressed over something so trivial like not seeing Itachi at the dining table, eating his usual meal of pork tonkatsu?

Her revelation was _horrifying_.

She blamed Sasuke for her current dilemma. He had been gone for far too long and hadn't returned her calls since his last one. _Sasuke, when will you return?_ She needed him to stop this from evolving into something… inexcusable.

Her hands felt clammy as she walked back and forth inside her and Sasuke's bedroom. She needed something to calm her nerves. And when the Zen garden crossed her mind, she didn't hesitate and went down there immediately. She did her usual routine, walked around, meditated, breathed in all the fresh-air and then fed the fish.

"I just fed them."

The voice sounded too familiar for Sakura to get startled and trip over a rock for the second time. She already learned her lesson well, she thought idly.

Sakura appeared relieved and a small smile lifted her lips, "And you just love sneaking up on me like that." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she regretted it. How dare she speak to him so casually! Where was the honorific she usually used? She was supposed to respect him. What happened?

She abruptly turned to apologize but the weight of his stare silenced her eloquence.

The look he was giving her… was odd. It was nothing like the usual indifferent stare he gave her. There was something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster than usual.

It was hard to look away, but she did. She lowered her gaze and found the soil below her feet a little more interesting. "W-when did you arrive back?" Does she even have the right to ask him that question?

"This morning." Itachi's reply was clipped. Somehow, he appeared upset over something. She could tell by the deep scowl that curved his lips.

"I see." She nodded. She wanted to tell him that she missed him terribly. That eating at the dining table had never been the same since he was gone. But all words refused to leave her lips… because deep inside, telling him those things would jeopardize _everything_.

"I… I'll just head back into the house now." She wanted to get away from him. She didn't trust herself anymore. If her heart wanted to pound like a jack hammer, she'll just have to relieve it by leaving.

Sakura was about to walk past him when unfortunately, her clumsiness chose that opportunity to manifest itself. Another rock magically appeared before her and her sandaled feet tripped over it, sending her… well… into Itachi's arms AGAIN!

Itachi caught her out of reflex and she clutched at his shirt a little too tightly to prevent herself from falling. This time, she was clinging to him. Her fists gripped the front of his shirt while his arms held her around the waist. Her head rested perfectly above his shoulder.

Sakura's face reddened and her heart started to pound madly. _Oh my god._ She stiffened, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to move away. "She couldn't bear to see the look on his face, wondering if he thought that she was being a klutz on purpose." She closed her eyes tightly, fearing for the worst…

And then, something odd happened. She felt his nose nudging her hair as if he's… as if he's… smelling her.

_What the?_ Her frown deepened as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around. She felt goose bumps travel over her skin as his sensuous mouth moved towards her ear. His breath hot against her skin.

"If you continue doing this," Itachi stated, a little breathless himself, "I will never be able to stop myself from hurting my little brother." And just like that he released her… more like pushed her away as he swiftly disappeared in front of her.

"Sakura was left trying to calm her rapidly beating heart while trying to make sense of what just happened."

_Oh, Itachi. You couldn't be possibly saying…_

* * *

**6****th**

The itch was terrible to be dealt with. She could still feel his warmth and skin against hers as she remembered the incident yesterday. And it seemed that both were trying their best to avoid each other. This was impossible noting that they were the only people, aside from servants, who were occupying the house. She had just received a call from Sasuke and he told her they would be back soon. She was awash with relief after hearing his voice and wished him well. But once she finished telling him how much she missed him and loved him, the words left a bitter taste in her mouth."

Itachi was gone again that afternoon and Sakura took this opportunity to think everything over.

She will marry Sasuke…

She loves him… they've been together for over a year.

She will never betray Sasuke… she didn't like Itachi.

She hated Itachi more than anything else. She hated him for doing this to her. For making her doubt her relationship with Sasuke.

-

-

"_If you continue this, I will never be able to stop myself from hurting my __little __brother."_

-

-

"Why would he hurt Sasuke?" her question vanished into thin air. Everything was so complicated.

And then there was a soft knock on her door. With a frown, she opened it and revealed Aiko, the servant girl. She went in and started gathering her laundry. She insisted on doing her own laundry but Aiko made it a point that she would lose her job if she didn't do it. Somehow, she was still not used to this whole royalty treatment. But since she got tired from telling Aiko the same thing over and over again, she allowed the young servant to do whatever she wanted to do.

Before Aiko could leave the room, Sakura hastily called her name.

The servant turned, "Hai?"

Sakura felt compelled to continue now that she got her attention, "Is it possible to fall in love in one week?"

Aiko then suddenly gave a knowing smile. "I cannot say that I disagree, miss. Falling in love is… complicated. When it happens, it happens. You can't really control how your heart feels."

Sakura blinked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone has a soul mate, so they say. No matter what happens, two souls that are made for each other will meet no matter the circumstances." Aiko then softly added, "Even if it means falling in love in one week." Her eyes gave a sparkle that almost frightened Sakura.

Does Aiko know more than she let on? Did she notice something between her and the elder Uchiha heir? Sakura dared not to ask more for fear that it would rouse even more suspicion from the servant and dismissed her.

* * *

**7****th**

"Itachi?"

She was surprised to see him standing in front of her bedroom door in the middle of the night. "What are you doing here?" her voice was gruff from a listless sleep.

Itachi answered by stepping inside and closing the door with a kick. He abruptly grabbed her and kissed her senseless. When she was trapped in his arms while his mouth plundered hers, she knew she was a goner. She tried to get away, her hands flat on his hard chest and pushing him incessantly. But Itachi was persistent. He only pulled her closer and took advantage of her protesting mouth and kissed her thoroughly. Sakura knew fighting would be futile and it felt too damn good to stop. And so she closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation of a forbidden affair.

When he pulled back, he didn't stop and continued by trailing kisses down her neck.

"Itachi" It sounded like a moan as he started to nip and suck the flesh of her neck, marking her. "This is wrong. We shouldn't—" but her protests turned to candy-floss moans, which made Itachi smile against her skin.

"I can't play this game anymore." He said in between kisses. "I have to have you." His dark eyes sought hers and then the two fell into each other for another blissful kiss.

Sakura pulled away for a moment, but not to escape. She began to reciprocate what he had done to her and rained his face with kisses, her hands cupping his jaw. "But Sasuke…" Again her protests turned to moans and soft sighs.

Not long after, she felt herself being lowered down to the soft mattress of her bed. Her and Sasuke's bed. She suddenly felt guilty but it was immediately masked by the heat radiating from Itachi's skin.

She couldn't stop this.

She didn't want to. And she knew Itachi wouldn't allow her either.

"Think of me. I'm the one who's doing this to you." He reminded her by nipping her flushed lip.

Sakura meekly obeyed.

* * *

Basking in the afterglow, Sakura left a splayed hand on Itachi's chest as she felt the rise and fall of his breathing. His hand played with her hair as they both lay quietly on the bed, waiting for the break of dawn.

"Where does this leave us?" Sakura was still thinking of the sin she committed against Sasuke. She knew she couldn't face him anymore… not after what happened. She loved him, yes she still loved him… but not like the attraction she felt towards his brother.

Call it lust, but for Sakura, everything Aiko said to her started to make sense.

Itachi was her soul mate.

Cheesy… yes, but that's what her heart told her.

She fell in love within one week.

"Everything will be over soon." Itachi's answer sounded cryptic.

Sakura curiously looked up and gave him a questioning gaze, "How?"

Itachi's mouth was set in a firm line. "I'll kill them. All of them."

Sakura's eyes slowly widened at the revelation. Itachi didn't joke about things. Anything that comes out of his mouth was nothing but precise and true. "Itachi…" her voice shook with slight fear.

"No one will interfere." And then his eyes met hers in a steady but promising gaze. "I assure you that."

Sakura only watched him with wide, petrified eyes. Her mouth pulled into silent protest.

"I will make Sasuke suffer." Then a smirk upturned his lips. "He wants to become stronger, doesn't he?"

What was Itachi talking about? Why did she suddenly feel so cold? Why does she feel as if she was being used like a pawn in a conspiracy against his family? Why did Itachi look so… so evil?

"It'll start with you… everything will start with you." As he said this, his hand moved to stroke her arm in a horrifyingly, loving manner. "And then the whole clan. I'll get rid of them all… everything for Sasuke."

And then it came to her that she fell right into his trap. She was the key to Sasuke's ultimate fulfillment.

"No…" Sakura whispered in disbelief. _How could he?!_

"You're _mine_. And that fact will rouse the devil in him…" Everything was set. Sasuke will get stronger and learn to hate him while he enjoyed the company of Sasuke's _bride-to-be_.

Everything accomplished in just…

**One.**

Fucking.

**Week.**

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
